My Adventures with Maxwell
by h0llywoodund3ad
Summary: This is a story of how I came to meet the legendary Maxwell! He teaches me who a Scribblenaut is and what they do and I myself am a Scribblenaut! Join me on this wonderful journey through think and thin with my friend Maxwell and how we live life to the fullest!


The Story of Me and Maxwell

This is the story of how I met Maxwell, became a renowned Scribblenaut, and how me and Maxwell got to go on numerous adventures.

Chapter 1

Meeting Maxwell

I was in school on that particular day and I didn't expect anything to happen on this day though. I was wrong. It was Springtime, on an average day with average people and average schoolwork. I was working on my history work, when suddenly I started to feel tremors beneath my feet, which was strange because in my hometown, earthquakes weren't common. I thought it was a car and continued on with my work, until I felt them again! I asked everyone "Did you guys feel that?" and all of them replied no, but it continued on until I looked up again from my work and out to the meadow of my school where the kids played out in and I could see a figure, who was a kid, running in the distance and it looked like he was panicking badly. I was somewhat worried that a kid was running towards my school,panicking, like something was awfully wrong. I looked closer, and I could see a giant cthulu and dragon heading towards my school. I panicked as well, only everyone in the class could just see awe on my face when in reality, I was terrified. My teacher was gone out of the classroom and I couldn't help but just slip out, but I could be in serious trouble if I left. The teacher came back the moment I got through thinking, which was the second after I did, and he also happened to see the cthulu and dragon. He also was holding what looked like a green notebook with a star on it and a pencil. He came towards me and said " Brennan, take this, get your things and start running towards that kid, he'll show you what to do." I was absolutely terrified! I had to do what I had to do. I quickly took my backpack and started to gather my things, along with the notebook and pencil, and ran out of the room while my teacher bid me happy trails. I ran and ran until I got out to the open field where the kid had finally gotten to the school and he was breathless. I had a water bottle in my pack, so I got it out and let him have some. The water was halfway gone before he caught his breath. I noticed the cthulu and dragon were gone. Maybe they left. Maybe they disappeared. The kid caught his breath and finally stood up straight, stuck his white-gloved hand and said "Hi, my name's Maxwell, what's yours?" I replied "My name is Brennan, and might I ask, why was there a cthulu and dragon heading towards this school?" He answered " That my good friend is what happens when you are trying to destroy a cthulu in a dragon's nest." 'Wow' I thought. This kid knows about cthulu's and dragon's and all kinds of things. One thing I noticed about him that did seem important, was that he had the same notebook I had. I said to him" Hey, you have the exact same notebook I have!" I took out my notebook and showed him, he seemed to take note of every detail on the notebook. He finally said " May I try something with this?" I said "Sure." He quickly scribbled something down on the notebook and all of a sudden, a giant cake appears out of nowhere and lands on the ground! "Whoa!" I yelled. I never new my notebook had that special power! He used the eraser and it disappeared! Life would be amazing after that day. I put the notebook back in my backpack and Maxwell spoke once more "We need to get out of here, there's no time." My mom had left me alone for days at a time and I had to learn to live on my own. I quickly took out my cellphone and called my mom. I told her I loved her so much and I had to do something that was important. She had accepted it with ease, because I had an unknown history of my family. I bid her farewell and take care and she told me she loved me and I told her I love her too and she hung up. I said to Maxwell " I'm ready to go." He reached in his backpack and took out what looked like a miniuature globe and he stood beside me and the next thing I know, we shoot up into the air and we are gone. That would be the last time until months later I would see my hometown again.


End file.
